


Safe and Sound

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [12]
Category: The Hobbit All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, ImaginexHobbit, Romance, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by two imaginexhobbit submissions ‘Imagine falling asleep in Bofur’s arm’s.’ and ‘Imagine if for once nobody dies.’ ☺</p><p>Short and fluffy, Because really, there just isn’t enough Bofur love in the world.</p><p>I know its short but with a gentle push I'm happy to extend this (Really it wouldn't be that hard!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. ☹ (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

It was over, the battle had been won and everyone had survived, (ok so maybe not _everyone._ ) mostly thanks to Beorn and the eagles.

 

Once the more able, yourself included, had finished clearing the battle field and those who were injured had been moved to the healing tents you paused to stand and stare at the chaos around you. The dwarves of Erebor have now officially reclaimed their homeland, but all you could think about was finding your dwarf and his silly hat.

 

When you do _finally_ find your dwarf, he’s propped up on a cot with his chest heavily bandaged and an elven healer seeing to a cut on his arm. Its now you realise you’ve never been happier to see that hat and the wonderful fact that it’s still attached to him. He’s sees you standing at the edge of the tent and catches your eye, smiling his ever cheerful grin.

 

A little sore but mainly unscathed, you had somehow managed to get away lightly as far as injuries were concerned being more bruised than anything, although you’re rather weary with exhaustion. Once the healer is finished seeing to Bofur and without saying a word you shuffle closer to your dwarf, knowing all you need is to hold him.

 

“Don’t you need a healer love?” he asks when your close enough.

 

“I’ve already been checked, you were sleeping.” you say with a smile.

 

“C’mere.” he says shifting on the cot so there’s room for you, it’s a simple action and is all it takes for your calm façade to crumble and you shift to get as close as possible to your dwarf without causing him any pain.

 

It feels like an eternity since you last slept, not that it matters now. Bofur presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head as you fall asleep safe and content in the arms of the one you love.

 

 ~

 


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt [HERE](http://durinsmistress.tumblr.com/post/115419045311/hello-d-safe-and-sound-bofur-x-reader-is-such)

~

You wake to the feel of something tickling your forehead, you open your eyes to see Bofur’s moustache and gently move to press a kiss to your lovers neck, enjoying the feel of his strong arm around your waist.

It's almost enough to make you forget the horrors of the battle… _almost,_ the dead are still burning, it's a sight and smell you only ever have to witness once, the cloying, thick stench that permits the air and stains the ground. Trying not to think on it you adjust yourself back into Bofur’s sleeping embrace and drift into sleep again hoping that when you wake things will be back to normal.

“We should wake like this more often.” comments Bofur, kissing your forehead, hat askew and voice still weary from sleep.

“On a battlefield surrounded by dead orcs and elves?”  you ask leaning up on one arm to get a better look at him.

“Maybe not the elves, but the dead orcs I could live with!” he chuckles with a lopsided grin but you can see the pain in his eyes, the healers said he took three arrows.

“Do you need more pain relief?” you whisper quietly, trying not to put any pressure on his wounds.

“Nah, lass just settle yourself down again.” settling against his side you start to daydream of things to come.

It's a content silence between the two of you, neither really focused on anything but both unable to find sleep again, just happy to be where you are, without realising you sigh.

“They'll want to move us now you’re awake.” you say, twirling the end of his braids around your fingers.

“Then we’d best look like were sleeping if we want to stay here.” says Bofur pulling his hat down over his eyes and tightening his arm around you.

 ~

requested by [explodingdickbits](http://tmblr.co/mfyyeneBZlmVQsoE2L3Z1IA) (tumblr), and [BCgurlie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BCgurlie/pseuds/BCgurlie) and [SmartassUndertheMountain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain) and Em via AO3


End file.
